


Moment of Justice

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick tag to the last Fast and Furious movie from a cop's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Justice

Castlebeck knew justice when he saw it. He also knew injustice when it happened around him. The trial of Dominic Toretto caught media buzz all over SoCal. When the man got sent away for the maximum sentence, it was anything but justice. Maybe that's why he smiled to himself, helping recover the last of the escapees from that bus...except Toretto.


End file.
